Finding a Home
by stubbendick26
Summary: Rayna moves back to her home town and runs into her cousins Kagome and Rin. What does Toga have to do with anything? What is Rayna hiding?


I finally moved to my cousins hometown, after my parents were killed two years ago, I have been living on my own. Kagome and her twin sister Rin are my cousins but they have no idea I have come back. I just found a daycare for my two year brother Shippo to stay at while I finish school, and a large three bedroom house which I furnished with the inheritance I received after my parents were murdered. I just finished going to the mall to buy new clothes for Shippo and buying groceries. I fell asleep in my bed and the nightmares started again.

_I heard my mother screaming and my father yelling and there was fighting. I glanced over the balcony, I watched as a man with long black wavy hair rape my mother while a couple of guys held my father forcing him to watch. When the man was done he slit my mothers throat after the others in his gang had their turn with my mother, then he killed my father. He looked up at me with an evil grin, I ran to my brothers room who was an infant barely a month old. I grabbed him and jumped from his bedroom window, I landed gracefully on my feet but was grabbed from behind._

I jerked awake then glanced at my alarm clock, I had an hour to get ready for school. I jumped into the shower then grabbed some clothes. I put on tight low rider jeans, a light blue tank top, tennis shoes, and blue jean jacket. I brushed my thigh length black hair, I never knew where the blonde streaks came from but they looked cool, I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I walked into my brothers room and got him dressed. I packed his diaper bag for daycare then I buckled him in my maroon 2011 SUV. I dropped him off then headed off to school for Senior year. I grabbed my book bag then walked into the school, I already had my schedule, the principle had sent it to me when they accepted my application. Shikon High School is the best private school around plus I wanted to be near my cousins, they had told me they were having some problems with quite a few people but their boyfriends helped them a lot so I shouldn't worry. Ha fat chance of that, family means everything to me plus I had to protect the ones I had left.

"Toga? Did you hear there is a new girl starting today? Maybe we can finally get you a girl" a guy said as he walked past, but I giggled when he was smacked in the head by another one while they were laughing.

"Maybe Inuyasha but we will see" Toga said I jumped off the wall and walked over to them when I heard Inuyasha's name, Kagome talked about him a lot.

"Excuse me? Inuyasha? Can you tell me where Kagome and Rin are?" I asked as I tapped the guy named Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"And who might you be? I don't tell strangers where to find my girl" he said and I smiled.

"Kagome was right you are very protective of her, and I would like to thank you for that..." I said but was interrupted.

"RAYNA!" I jerked around and found Kagome and Rin rushing towards me and tackled me in a hug.

"Damn I didn't know you two missed me that much" I teased as they pulled me to my feet giggling as they did.

"Guys this is our cousin Rayna, Rayna this is Inuyasha my boyfriend and mate, Sesshomaru Rin's boyfriend and mate and Toga their brother. They are triplets isn't that cool." Kagome said smiling as she hugged me again.

"Nice to meet you all. And I can see they are triplets anyone would be stupid not to realize it." I said as bumped her with my hip.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rin asked as we headed into the school.

"I moved here over the weekend and searched for this school and a daycare for little Shippo. But I didn't tell you guys because I wanted to surprise you" I smiled at them as they nodded.

"Who is Shippo?" Toga asked when we sat down in our first class.

"He is my little brother but he calls me momma because I am all he has ever known." I said turning away, Kagome and Rin shook their heads telling the guys not to ask anything else about my parents. The rest of the day was uneventful, I met other people and made new friends.

As we walked to our cars I heard someone yell, "Kagome, I thought I told you to leave my man alone" the girl who yelled came up to Kagome and yelled in her face, as another got into Rin's face. The men were at football practice, I had told them that I would keep them safe.

"Kikyo, Inuyasha is not yours, he only belongs to himself. If he wants to be with me that is his decision not yours." Kagome replied, I walked over to her as the girl called Kikyo as she raised her hand to slap Kagome. I grabbed her hand and glared at her.

"That would be the last mistake you ever make." I said through gritted teeth, she snatched her hand back and glared at me.

"And who the hell do you think you are? Another whore here to steal Toga I assume, well you can't have him he is Izyori's" I looked up as the men started heading for us.

"Well if Toga has a girlfriend that is his business, but I will only warn once more you leave my cousins alone or you will have to deal with me." I said glaring at her, I felt someone move behind me ready to strike and I waited. I noticed a slight nod from Kikyo, I turned quickly knocking the girl to the ground and putting my shoe over her throat, I looked up at all the shocked faces. "You do not want to mess with me little girls, I have been trained by the best fighters, priestesses, and a lot of other trainers. Don't fuck with me or mine, or you will pay a heavy price." I said calmly then let the girl up. Kikyo and her group left vowing it wasn't over. I turned and looked at Kagome and Rin and they were both grinning.

"So this is the trouble you told me about. Huh?" I asked and they both nodded, I shook my head and smiled at the Tashio brothers. "I told you I could take care of them" I said grinning, I glanced at my watch and told everyone bye. I drove to the daycare and picked up Shippo, I took him home and started on dinner while he told me what he did that day. Everyone, except Kagome and Rin, believes that I am a priestess and I am but I am also a full fox demon like Shippo. I have a fluffy tail that matches my hair color, elf ears, and a diamond symbol with a heart surrounding it on my forehead, light blue streaks on my cheeks, wrists, hips, and ankles. I smiled as I took off the concealment charm and fluffed out my tail. The concealment charm I had made is so powerful that not even demons can see through it and with me being the reincarnation of Midoriko herself I am the most powerful priestess alive. I finished cooking then made our plates, I smiled as I helped Shippo eat without making a huge mess. After dinner I bathed Shippo then put him to bed, I went back to the kitchen and cleaned up. After everything was cleaned I sat down at the table and my homework once finished I made sure the house was locked up then I went to bed. I did all of this with the feeling of being watched but I could not sense anything.

_**Toga POV:**_

I could not believe what I was seeing, the girl of my dreams was a full fox demon, living on her own, cooking, cleaning, and caring for a young cub all alone. I turned and looked at my brothers and smiled.

"I believe that I have finally found my mate guys. It is so weird though that all of our mates are related." I said turning back and watched as my mate locked up her house then went to bed.

"I am happy for you brother but there is something you should know." Sesshomaru said, I looked at him then Inuyasha who looked uncertain.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked back to the house.

"Well you should know that she is the reincarnation of Midoriko and that makes her extremely powerful like you, but you need to know why she is alone raising her brother alone." Inuyasha started then Sesshomaru finished.

"Her family was attacked two years ago, Rayna was upstairs doing her homework when she heard arguing, screaming, and fighting. When she walked out of her room she witnessed such horrible dealings. Her mother was gang raped while the gang forced her father to watch, then they killed the mother first then her father. When they finally noticed her, she ran to her brothers room grabbing him in the process and jumped out of his window. Her uncle drove by the house, noticed what was going on and grabbed her and Shippo. She has spent the last two years watching over Shippo, training, and going to school. She refuses any help, she always said that if you can't make it on your own you don't deserve help from anyone." I stared at him then Inuyasha who was nodding.

"How do you two know all this? We just met her today. Did they ever catch who did that to her family?" I asked as we started for home, our parents knew where we were so we knew we were safe from trouble.

"Rin and Kagome told us a few hours ago, our parents know that's why we were able to leave so late at night and no they were never caught that's why you would see her constantly looking over her shoulder." Inuyasha said with a grin. Both Kagome and Rin moved in with my family six months ago because of their mating of course our house is so big that each on of us has our own wing for when we have our own families. Each wing is like having our own house with a kitchen, living room, game rooms, and at least six bedrooms and five bathrooms.

"Alright let's go to bed and we will talk to her tomorrow." I said as I walked away and went to my side of the house.

_**Rayna's POV:**_

I woke the next morning, showered, and dressed. I put on tight Levi jeans, a silver tank top with a blood red rose over the chest, a black leather jacket, and my black cowboy boots. I brushed my hair our and left it down. I went and woke up Shippo after having him fed and dressed we left. I arrived at school before everyone else so I leaned against my car and waited for my cousins to arrive. I watched as everyone pulled in, the girls arrived with the Tashio brothers of course I knew they all lived together because they were mates. Toga looked over at me and I couldn't help but grin when his mouth opened as he stared at me. I walked over to him and smiled sweetly, I put my index finger under his chin and closed his mouth while whispering.

"You might want to close your mouth Toga you will catch flies" I turned and grinned at the rest of them when they started laughing.

"Sorry mate, you are just so gorgeous" he whispered in my ear, my eyes opened wide, I jerked around and stared at his face.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly knowing he knew what I was asking.

"Positive" he said wrapping his arms around my and inhaling my scent, I shuddered. I looked up when I heard a shriek and saw Izyori, Kikyo, and Kagura watching us with hatred in their eyes. _Great this will be fun!_


End file.
